Little White Lies
by Northern One
Summary: Trying to escape the past is never easy. Unless there's another world in your closet. UPDATED: Chapter three!
1. Chapter 1

**Little White Lies.**

Chapter One_: As long as I'm in the closet, everything will be okay._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story except for the character of Kristen. She is a creation of my own imagination

* * *

She was used to the dark. She had spent a good number of nights in the dark of her bedroom closet as a child, crammed between the stuffed animals and shoes that littered the bottom of the tiny room. When she was 12, she pretended that she was a princess, locked in the tallest tower of a castle, waiting for her prince charming to come and get her. The screaming going on outside the closest were the shrieks of the dragon guarding her and the loud crashes that usually echoed were the fierce sounds of war. Everything was make believe, and none of it was real. The closet was her safe haven, a place where no one could get to her, and as long as she was in the closet, she'd be okay. Until one day, that all changed.

She remembered the day as if it were yesterday, or maybe because everyday played out in pretty much the same manner. She was 15 at the time, and she'd woken up to the familiar sound of her mother and father's screaming. She was getting out of bed to retreat to the confines of her closet when her bedroom door busted opened, snapping off its hinges. Her father stumbled in, the smell of booze hanging in a haze around him as he reached out to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She shrieked in protest but he had none of that, bringing his other hand sharply across her face, shutting her up promptly.

He dragged her out of her room and into their family room, where her own mother was now screaming for him to let her go. He threw her on the ground against a wall and then stumbled around the room, throwing a glass bowl across the room in a fit of rage. It shattered above her head and the glass fell around her, cutting her legs and arms. She got up slowly and hobbled into the washroom, her mother screaming louder at her father now as her dad whipped another glass object against the wall. She locked the washroom door and looked at her body in the mirror. She was riddled the cuts of all sizes, but a deep one on her forearm concerned her the most. She sat down on the toilet and gently hummed to herself, trying to drown out the screams and crashes as she cleaned her wounds slowly. Around 3 am, the screaming subsided and she slipped out of washroom and into her room, making her way over to the closet. She sat down on the floor, closed the door, and began to rock herself back and forth as she repeated the same statement in her head.

_Everything will be okay, as long as I'm in the closet._

She repeated the statement in her head over and over enough times that night that she actually started to believe it. Her father and mother's behaviour the next morning was typical; they acted as if nothing had happened. At school, she'd played the cuts, scraps, and bruises off to a playground incident and people believed her. She was fine, she said, whenever someone asked what had happened. And for several days after that night, things were fine. But 5 days later, the play that she had participated in only nights before replayed itself. Except this time, things turned out much, much worse.

She'd woken up to screaming again, and this time, didn't think twice. She scrambled across her bed and as her fingertips brushed the cold metal of the closet's door knob, she was grabbed roughly from behind and thrown across the room as if she were nothing. She collided with a wall and slumped on the floor, the sounds of screams filling her ears but no coherent words being said. She heard her mother scream and seconds later, the front door slam close. Her mother had decided to leave. She was all alone.

Her father was above her, shouting down at her, but all she could think about was her closet. She had to get there. She slowly inched her way towards it, but everytime she moved, his fist collided with her body. First with her chest, then her stomach, and eventually her face. Just as she was moving towards the tiny room for the forth time, she was pulled up off the ground and thrown violently onto her bed, crushed underneath her father's body as he fell ontop of her. She struggled against his form but she was nothing to his strength. He restrained her with his forearm, which he pushed roughly against her neck. She gasped for breath and clawed as his body, desperate to break free from the hold he had on her, but she couldn't. The last thing she remembered from that night was the way he tore her clothes from her body as if it were paper.

That was two years ago.

* * *

"Kristen, you okay?"

Kristen Tergessi looked up from her calculus textbook and squinted her brown eyes behind her navy blue, square framed glasses. The sun was shining down brightly on her and the pathetic excuse for an umbrella that she had propped up beside her did little to protect her from the sun's rays. She could already feel her shoulders burning and the tingling sensation on her nose told her that it was probably going down the same road.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she asked, looking around at the packed quad at her high school.

Tables and tables of teenagers surrounded her as most of them chatted about their upcoming summer plans. There was a nonchalant air to the entire forum as the atmosphere almost buzzed with the excitement of finally being free from school. Everyone seemed to be positively giddy about the prospect of being done with school, some for the 2 month summer break and some, seniors in particular, ecstatic about being finished with high school forever. Everyone was excited. Everyone but her.

When Kristen was in school, she had a legitimate excuse at being away from home. She signed up for a jubilee of extracurricular activities just for an excuse to shorten the amount of time she had to spend at her house. Ever since that night two years ago, she'd minimized the amount of time she spent near her father. She always came home late and left early in the morning to avoid him. She was trying her hardest to erase from her memory that night and it was easier to do when he wasn't around. She avoided everything that had to do with fathers and acted as if nothing had happened.

She'd never been the same after that night. She couldn't figure out why he had done it. He'd taken something from her that she'd never be able to get back and she was a mere shell of the person she had been before. Where she'd once been lively, sarcastic, witty, and outgoing, after that night, she had changed.

Everyone just thought she was an over achiever, and the played the part well; smart, quiet, introverted with almost no friends. People didn't talk to her and she preferred that, because it meant that she didn't have to lie to as many people. As good as she was at it, lying was something she hated doing. She did it to protect herself, but sometimes, the lies caught up with her.

"It's just that you didn't hand back your calculus textbook today in class when I asked for them all back. I think I remember you say you'd left it at home?"

Kristen looked up and cringed inwardly as she saw her calculus teacher smiling knowingly down at her. She pushed her hair behind her ears and shut her textbook, holding it up to the teacher as she gathered her things.

"Yeah, sorry. I found it in my locker as I was cleaning it out and was just getting some stuff I'd left in it. I was coming to give it to you" she said, lying expertly. She smiled sheepishly at the professor as she stuffed her belongings in her black messenger bag, swinging it across her shoulder as soon as she had everything in it. She smiled again to her teacher and then turned to leave, hoping she'd be able to make a clean break without having to endure any awkward conversation.

"Well, thanks. Excited for your summer?" her teacher, Mr. Somerville, asked her, as he caught up with her on her way out of the quad.

She quickened her step a little bit and put on a face, nodding excitedly with a brilliant smile on her face.

"Yeah, totally! I'm doing a bunch of family stuff but it should be fun. Have a good break, sir!" she said as she left the school grounds, walking in the opposite direction of her house. She watched a look of confusion pass over her teacher's face, but he smiled to her eventually and gave her a hearty wave. She matched it and then walked off, thankful that the lie she told was a small one. Mr. Somerville had only ever been nice to her, but the lie was of the white variety. She liked little white lies. They didn't make her feel as bad.

* * *

She'd been having trouble sleeping that night, so she'd gotten the flashlight she kept under her bed and started to read one of the books she had piled on her nightstand to pass the time until she fell asleep. She was on the 30th page and her eyes lids were just beginning to droop when she heard it.

The smash of glass.

Her body froze solid as she waited for another sound. Ever since that night, the late night screaming matches had pretty much stopped and he'd never attacked her again. She thought that it had been a one time thing, but maybe she was wrong.

And that's when she heard it.

The familiar slur of her father's drunken voice and the rattling of objects he was probably stumbling around. She didn't wait for the screaming to start this time. She was not going to let him abuse her like he did last time. There was only once place to go, so she quickly got out of her bed and stumbled in the darkness over to her closet. She picked up a sweatshirt on her way over, not sure how long she'd be in there, and blindly felt along her bedroom wall until she felt the grooves of the door.

The screaming outside began to increase in volume and her heart began to beat faster. She needed to get into her closet.

Her fingers closed around the cold, metal knob and she quietly opened the door, minding the squeaks as if not to alert her father of her hiding spot. She was halfway in when the screaming got very loud and she heard a loud set of footfalls approaching her door. She threw her body into the closet and closed the door behind her, just as her father began pounding on her bedroom door. She expected her body to hit one of the closet's walls, except something happened.

She fell onto grass instead.

((**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! Well this is the first chapter of my new Narnia fic. I hope you guys like it, it's been several weeks in the making. It's a dark story, but I have big ideas for it. Reviews make my life, so please review it! THANKS! ))**


	2. Chapter 2

The grass was damp and seeped into her clothes almost instantly as she fell back, sitting very still for a couple of seconds as she regained her bearings

Little White Lies.

Chapter Two: A man with four legs.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story except for the character of Kristen. She is a creation of my own imagination

**((Author's Note:**** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was skeptical about this story and wasn't going to continue it unless I got reviews, so thanks for all the positive feedback! I hope this doesn't fail to impress))**

* * *

The grass was damp and seeped into her clothes almost instantly as she fell back, laying very still for a couple of seconds as she regained her bearings. The screams of her father quieted to silence and eventually, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears. What the hell had just happened?

After about a minute, she slowly got to her feet and dusted some grass and leaves off of her from her fall. Where was she? She did a full circle and almost gasped in surprised when she completed her rotation. Behind her was nothing but a huge fir tree. She looked at its trunk, trying to figure out where her closet door was, searching for a knob of sorts or a latch to pull to take her back to her bedroom. Nothing. She knocked on the trunk quietly, putting her ear against in to try and hear something. Nothing. She turned around slowly and looked at the greenery infront of her.

She had no way home.

Her heart quickened its pace as her eyes quickly raked the landscape infront of her. Trees loomed overhead, 50 feet high, and the dense bush of the forest made it very hard for her to see a clear way out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, remembering whatever fragments of her wilderness survival training she had gotten last year from her PE class. _Find water_, she thought, remembering the demonstration her teacher had done by making them run 3 miles and then refusing them water. She had to find water.

She opened her eyes and looked for a clearing ahead of her or a path of some sort. Animals needed water just as much as she did and she knew it was likely that a path had been forged over the years of passing animals to the local watering hole. But she found nothing; no markings that anything, man or animal, had ever stood where she was. She sighed frustratedly and then strained her ears, closing her eyes as she tried to pick out the sound of a nearby river.

And that's when she heard it.

The gentle sound of slow running water ebbing over rocks hit her ears at the lowest decibel possible, but she could tell what direction it was coming from. She opened her eyes and headed in that direction, her bare feet picking their way mindedly through the forest. She'd heard enough horror stories about stepping on snakes or spiders to know that where she put her feet was just as important as what direction she was headed in.

She picked her way through the dense plants slowly, stopping every couple minutes to ensure that her direction was correct. After about an hour of hiking barefoot through the forest, she finally reached her destination, a small, narrow, shallow river running quietly through the forest, and stopped for rest. Her pyjamas, red plaid pants and a black tank top, were not ideal hiking clothes and the humidity in the forest was rising every couple of minutes as the temperature on the forest floor increased as well. Although the canopy of the forest blocked most of the sun's rays, beams of light still managed to make their way to the forest floor and had been beating down on her all the way here. She was wiping the sweat from her brow as she sat down on a rock as she realized it.

It was day.

Her hands froze instantly as she thought about everything. She'd gone into the closet around 1 in the morning, the latest. She'd only been hiking for about an hour. The sun didn't come up until 6:30 in the morning where she lived, so why did it feel like mid-day heat where she was?

Slowly, she bent down towards the river, cupped her hands, and greedily drank the ice cold water that was running by her. When she'd drank enough, she looked around the quiet inlet and tried to make sense out of everything. She'd fallen through her closet into a forest where it was all of the sudden day out. She looked up at the tree tops, squinting as she tried to place the sun's position in the sky. She guessed that by it's spot, it was probably around one in the afternoon, where ever she was. It just didn't add up.

Then she saw something else that didn't make sense.

A man with four legs.

* * *

"Edmund, for the last time, never turn your back on your opponent. It leaves you too vulnerable"

The clang of metal on metal rang out in the large, stone dungeon as two young men dressed in traditional clothing practiced their swordsmanship, one obviously needing more practicing then the other. One of the boys, who had dark hair and looked a couple of years younger than the other, had been put in a compromising position as his opponent was pointing his sword at the perfect spot to cut out his kidneys. The older looking boy, who had fair hair and was taller then the other, was smirking contently at his craftsmanship.

Edmund sighed angrily and then shoved his opponent's sword away with his own, his face contorted with emotion. They reset their positions and jostled in a circle for a couple of seconds, before Edmund lunged at the other boy. They both moved expertly and gracefully around each other, but the older boy was better. He had a certain fluidity to the way he moved, effortless almost, and within seconds he had Edmund in another compromising position.

"What did you do wrong?" the older boy asked, the tip of his sword pointed at Edmund's neck. Edmund grunted angrily again.

"I get it Peter, I'm not all that great. But if you actually taught me how to fight instead of just beating me all the time, I might actually learn something" Edmund replied sharply, pushing away Peter's sword with a little more force then necessary as they reset positions.

Peter, the older boy, rolled his eyes boringly as Edmund grunted in displeasure. They rounded each other in a circle, and were about to engage in another battle when the dungeon door swung open.

The dense, wooden door banged loudly against the stone walls and the noise reverberated into the room, hitting the boys' ears at an obnoxiously loud volume. They both turned surprisingly to the door, where a small girl around the age of eleven stood, her eyes bright despite the dim lighting in the stone room.

"Peter, Ed, come quick! Aslan's calling for us all to gather in the atrium. He says its very important" the little girl squeaked, her voice laced with excitement as she almost bounced into the room, grabbing the boys' hands and dragging them towards the door. Peter and Edmund dropped their swords with a loud clang and started to the door. They'd learned from previous experience that when Aslan called, you mobilized as quickly as you could.

"Did he say what about Lucy?" Peter asked, brushing his light hair out of his eyes as they ascended the stone steps into the main hallway. The main hallway was a sight to be seen; large panes of glass exposed the lush, dark green expansion of a forest to their left and tapestries of gold and other rich colours hung from the walls on the right. The place was a palace, no doubt, and the luxury of it didn't seem to faze Edmund, Lucy, and Peter at all. The three of them started walking briskly down the hallways, Lucy running slightly to keep up with her older boys, and after 2 lefts and a right, they descended down a short flight of stairs and entered the atrium, where a large lion sat talking to a teenage looking girl with dark hair but piercing blue eyes.

"There you guys are, we've been looking everywhere for you!" the girl said as the four of them assembled around the lion, who surveyed them with a critical honesty. Nonetheless, the lion smiled at them and opened his mouth to speak, silencing them immediately.

"Narnia has only ever been called home by a select group of humans. You four, the Pevensies, along with a handful of others have been the only Earth-born creatures to ever live peacefully in Narnia" Aslan said, as he got up form his sitting position and began walking to the palace's front doors. The four of them followed, shooting odd glances at each other, but keeping silent none the less.

"This world has always been an escape. The humans that have come to Narnia did not set out looking for it. Instead, they were looking to escape from something, or in your case, someone" Aslan said amusingly, the four following Pevensies all smiling as they recalled the incident that brought them to Narnia. A disastrous hiding place that could have gotten all of them in severe trouble had turned out to be a gateway to another world, and the four of them fell into Narnia unknowingly.

"That being said, my dear children, the gateway from Earth was opened this morning at high noon and a single soul, a girl, was brought into the protection of your kingdom. She, much like you, was looking to escape from someone and in turn, fell into Narnia in a similar fashion to yours. Through a wardrobe" Aslan said, as he strode out onto the palace's front steps.

The four Pevensies looked at each other shockingly. None of them had even begun to suspect this. Peter managed to recover first and spoke for them all.

"So we're no longer the only humans in Narnia? There's another girl?" he clarified, wanting to make sure he'd heard Aslan right.

The lion nodded its head in confirmation and looked to each of the four people infront of them, its huge, amber eyes appraising them critically. They all tried to mask their shock, but it didn't work. Their faces betrayed their true emotions.

"I understand that this is a lot of information to process, but you must heed my warning. The news of her arrival this afternoon has spread among the Narnians and I must impress upon you four the importance of bringing her here, to Cair Paravel. She is lost, and scared, and much like you, she is running from someone. But unlike you, I doubt she'll find someone as caring as Mr. Tumnus to help her. I trust you all know what to do" Aslan said, giving them final glances before heading down the palace's steps. That left the four of them, Lucy, Susan, Edmund and Peter, standing at the top of the magnificent marble steps leading to their palace, looking as if their entire world had just been turned upside down.

* * *

She blinked a couple times and even rubbed her eyes. Was she seeing right? About 50 yards infront of her, on a slight incline, stood a bare chest man with the lower body of a horse. She rose slowly from her perch on the rock and peered at him, examining his otherwise quasi-normal appearance. He had olive toned skin and long, curly brown hair that was tied back from his face. He had a strong, defined body and a sharp cut face. But it was his eyes that, even from far away, she noticed the most. They were dark, and if she wasn't mistaken, hungry. She continued to watch him and slowly saw a smile creep to his face. Seconds after, she heard the rustling of leaves behind her and then with a sharp thud, everything went black.

**((Author's Note****: Thanks for reading! Now hit the GO button on the left hand part of your screen and review it!! Please? UPDATE: I've only gotten about 2 reviews and need a few more to keep this going! Thanks, reviews are much appreciated! ))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little White Lies.**

Chapter Three_: Do you believe in magic?  
_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story except for the character of Kristen. She is a creation of my own imagination

* * *

"The Shuddering Wood?"

"Yes, Edmund has ridden out with a hundred soldiers to search, they should be back tomorrow evening"

"Western Woods?"

"Aslan's gone with another hundred soldiers, but they won't get there for at least 2 days. He'll give word if they find her though"

Peter remained hunched over the map as Susan retreated to her throne, flopping her body down into its cushions as the exhaustion of the past day over took her. Since Aslan told them of the new girl's arrival and the danger she was in, the Pevensies had mobilized immediately to find her, working on the two pieces of advice Aslan had managed to give them: she'd landed in the woods, and she had found her way to a river or stream. Battalions of royal soldiers had been dispatched across Narnia from different posts throughout; as of now, hundreds of soldiers were sweeping the country sides and forests for her, knowing only that she was a girl and would undoubtedly be dressed strangely and scared.

Peter and Susan, being the eldest's, remained in the palace to oversee the movement of the troops across the Narnian landscape while Edmund rode out to where they had all seemed to agree would be the most dangerous place for her to have fallen into. The Shuddering Wood was simply crawling with those disloyal to the Pevensies and Aslan, and ever since the fall of the White Witch mere months ago, there had been an unsettling amount of information coming from the Shuddering Wood that seemed to hint that a revolution of sorts were coming. They weren't at all worried by the threat of a coup d'état as it was not imminent (or, it wasn't from what they could tell), they just wanted to make sure the girl went unharmed. Mercenaries, they feared, would not take kindly to a daughter of Eve.

Susan watched as Peter remained hunched over the map they'd brought into the throne room, several black toy markers on the extensive map marking where troops were searching for the girl. The tension was almost radiating off the eldest king as he placed another marker on the map on one of the outer corners, surveying the broad topography with a keen eye before turning his head over his shoulder to speak to his sister.

"What about Owlwood? It's only two hours by horse ride from here, and there's a river gently cutting into one of the sides of it. She could be there" he said in a curt voice, his eyes staying on the map as he returned his head back towards it.

"She could be a lot of places Peter, but we've got a good part of Narnia covered as of now" Susan said exasperatedly, blowing the loose tendrils of dark brown hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"I think I'm going to go to Owlwood. Just peek my nose around, ask a few locals. It can't hurt" Peter said, moving the marker to small patch of wood just north from Cair Paravel, the Pevensies' palace. He moved out from the table and jumped the two marble steps onto the throne room's floor, striding purposely towards the palace's left wing where he knew the stables lay just outside of. He checked the sundial outside; if he rode quick and didn't linger for long, then he should be back before sun down.

"Peter, stop, you're being silly. Owlwood is the size of a postage stamp compared to the Western Woods. Look, the last thing we need is for you to get lost or captured by mercenaries. Peter, stop. PETER" Susan shouted as she got up hastily and trailed behind him, the fabric of her navy blue dress billowing around her as she tried furiously to keep up with his pace. He finally stopped just as they'd reached the palace's atrium, where he stopped in his tracks and slowly spun around.

"We need to find her Sue, and quickly" he said in a quiet voice as he wheeled around to face her.

Susan was suddenly struck by just how kingly and mature Peter had become since they'd first landed in Narnia. The mid day sun was shining through the atrium's tall, glass windows and seemed to reflect off his dark blonde hair, making him look every bit of the King he already was. They had inhabited this land for about 6 months, but he'd assumed the role of High King almost seamlessly, handling the responsibility and position with such grace Susan sometimes had to remind herself that this was the same boy who just a year ago was thinking about putting gum in her hair. She was proud of the man he'd become, but at the same time, she felt as if she didn't really know him anymore.

"I know that Peter, I do. But there's no point in going off on your own, it's still a large forest to cover on your own. At least let me go with you" Susan offered, her large blue eyes looking desperately at her brother as she threw out a metaphorical lifeline to him, trying to stabilize the bond they once had.

Peter just looked at Susan for about ten seconds before turning back around and starting on his way.

"I'll be back before dark"

* * *

He knew what Susan had been trying to do. He felt the distance between them just as obviously as she did; in fact, he felt it between all of his siblings. Ever since they'd come to Narnia and assumed these roles of Kings and Queens, they'd all drifted off and dispersed into their separate districts and responsibilities. Edmund dealt with royal military and would often be away with troops, training and gaining combat experience for himself as he was still just a teenager. Lucy, although still a child, was kept busy helping the royal hospitals, and overseeing almost all healthcare related issues in Narnia. She was young, and didn't do much in the way of organization or teaching, but she did as much as she could. Susan, being the second eldest, had the most responsibility besides himself. She dealt with a lot of the internal issues and governance; there wasn't a code of law in Narnia, but there still came about a few issues that she would deal with. She was kept busy, but the majority of the responsibility fell to him. He dealt with everything; from the minute the sun rose to well after it set, he was always dealing with different issues and incidents that came about and really only interacted with his siblings at meals.

But this was not just another incident or issue. When he'd risen that morning, shortly after breakfast, an ominous pit formed at the base of his throat that only spread throughout the day. He was thinking about how the shallow feeling had extended all the way down his chest when Aslan told them about the girl, and it didn't take him long to put two and two together. He knew enough about Narnia to know that this feeling and the sudden arrival of another human were more than likely linked, and since none of the other Pevensies had mentioned feeling anything, he'd assumed that the task of finding her was his, and his alone.

It was the slightly overwhelming feeling, and he'd never really experienced anything like it before. It was this looming, infallible feeling that he just couldn't seem to shake, and it had started the second she'd landed. He didn't know what she looked like, or even if she was still alive. All he knew was that something was telling him to head to Owlwood, and to go alone.

He readied and mounted his horse in record time and was off, his internal compass and map guiding him to the wood in record time. He lead his horse around the edge of the forest until he found the river, and surprisingly enough, a tributary that seemed to run into the small forest. He tied his horse firmly onto a tree on the edge of the forest and then ventured in slowly. He only had to follow the small stream for about thirty minutes when he found some tell tale sign of a struggle; the vegetation around a small, rocky portion of the stream up ahead had been disturbed, and some of the smaller plants surrounding the area had been devastated. As he approached the area, he found a medium sized piece of red, flannel fabric caught on a tree nearby, and just as he was bending down to pick it up, he heard a groan. A very human sounding groan.

He froze in his spot but kept his ears alert, and seconds later, heard the sound of someone rustling in nearby vegetation. His eyes flickered to the source of the noise but kept his spot as he watched the person rise. He wasn't prepared for whom it was he saw.

She rose in staggered way from the forest floor, her body lean and athletic and surprisingly tall. Her back was to him as she slowly helped herself to her feet by using a nearby tree as a crutch and then sighed, her hand going slowly to the back of her head where, from his spot about five feet from her current position, he could see a nasty gash. He heard her wince sharply and then curse before retracting her hand, wiping the blood on her shirt and then began to turn around. Her eyes were just about to find Peter's form when he brought himself to his full height, her eyes finding his form just as he'd managed to stand up right.

She was around his age of 18, with sharp, Western European features, dark brown hair that fell in waves down her back and light brown, amber eyes. Her skin was a light caramel colour that was currently covered with dirt and grim, no doubt because of the time she'd spent on the ground. He was slightly taken aback by her appearance; he didn't expect her to be his age, and he hadn't expected her to be this pretty. He didn't really have any expectations for the girl, he just didn't think she'd be the way she was.

"Get, get away from me!" she shouted, backing herself up against the tree, sliding herself around it and then whacking her head on a branch. There was a sickening sound of bone on dense wood and Peter winced a little as he watched her hit her head on a branch as she tried to seek protection from behind the tree. He watched as a dazed and confused look passed over her face and then her body crumble beneath her. He sighed.

He picked his way over to her and then looked down at her, shaking his head in pity. Sighing again, he bent down, and was moving to pick her up when his hand gently brushed her bare shoulders. He jolted back and cursed, loudly.

It was the static shock of all static shocks. When his skin had made contact with her's, a jolt of electricity had literally shocked him right onto his bottom. It felt familiar, but at the same time, was stronger than any other time he'd felt it. It resembled the way magic usually felt, but it never was painful in the way the shock he just got was. He got back on his feet, he walked back over to her and then proceeded to try and pick her up again, only to be shocked again. He tried another 5 times before he finally got the picture. He was just not going to be able to touch her.

Eventually, he managed to suck it up and threw the still unconscious girl over his shoulder. He struggled between getting shocked and her shifting weight all the way back to his horse where he managed to sling her over the saddle, without getting shocked. Just as he'd put her on, her unconscious form managed to slide off and was just about to hit the ground, he managed to catch her, but not without getting several jolts of electricity first. He sighed angrily as she lay in his arms, his hands extended far from her bare skin.

What was it about this girl, and why did she seem to be a walking bolt of lightning?

* * *

"I couldn't touch her"

"What? Then how'd you get her back to the palace?"

"I carried her out of the forest and we rode back. She gained consciousness just as we entered Cair"

"You carried her? I thought you couldn't touch her"

"I couldn't, I can't. Every time I do, I get shocked. Like a really, really big jolt of magic"

Susan looked up from her bowl of soup with slightly wide eyes, her spoon poised at her lips as she looked at her brother with surprise.

"Magic?"

Peter glared at Susan and then growled as he continued to eat, Edmund and Lucy staying quiet as they observed the exchanging between their two older siblings.

"Well, at least you found her. Half the royal military out surveying the better part of Narnia and you find her. What are the odds" Susan said with slight sarcasm before returning to her dinner.

"She's getting sorted in the infirmary, she should be on the mend by morning" Lucy piped up before returning to her dinner as well.

They all settled into the silence that had become customary during their meals as of late. Peter ate quietly as his mind stirred over the girl and the jolts of electricity he'd received. It felt exactly like magic, just stronger. Much, much stronger.

But why would there be magic when he touched her? He was determined to figure out what about her was so...magical.

_If only he knew..._

_**((Author's Note**_**: Hey! Is anyone there? lol. Please respond. Mayday? LOL. So here's a long awaited update...please review!))  
**


End file.
